


The sky is not the limit anymore

by ellewe



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: (someday I wil end it I promise), F/F, Other characters are mentioned and Jenny and Vestra will be there, Yaz is the constant bi panic we deserve, also the Sontaran, and the Doctor is just the Doctor but with a suit, is basically an AU when 13th only finds Yaz when she ends up in earth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:34:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21520459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellewe/pseuds/ellewe
Summary: “What are you doing?! I told you: New earth, year 3526!” The TARDIS was playing her own games again, and the Doctor started getting confused, she didn’t like being confused. “I didn’t drive you here, Earth: 2018! Why?” the TARDIS answered in her own way, sounding like, for what the Doctor has been let to think, you will see.
Relationships: The Doctor/Yasmin Khan





	1. I

Live in Sheffield was everything but exciting, same routines, same people and same places. Nothing rarely changed, and the police job wasn’t an exception. Yaz didn’t know what she had expected about it, but it wasn’t this, she was always sent to deal with some boring assignments. She knew deep down that she was ready for more, so much more that sometimes made her hate her job and her bosses. So on her way back to the police station, of solving some park argument with harms involved, she asked her superior for a new case… Something different, something in what she could be tested and show what she really was made of.

And for strangely that it seemed, something beyond normal had happened in Sheffield. More specifically, in an abandoned building outside town, some passersby had reported sounds like if the building was inhabited after all… So if she wanted, the case was hers. And without hesitating, she accepted and turn the car in her way out on the road.

***

“What are you doing?! I told you: New earth, year 3526!” The TARDIS was playing her own games again, and the Doctor started getting confused, she didn’t like being confused. “I didn’t drive you here, Earth: 2018! Why?” the TARDIS answered in her own way, sounding like, for what the Doctor has been let to think,  _ you will see _ .

“See, that’s why River thinks I’m a bad pilot!” the ship laugh at the memory of her pilot’s wife “Don’t laugh at me!” okay, maybe the Doctor needed a break, after regenerating and almost destroying and losing the TARDIS maybe she deserved a little of revenge for her part. But she ended up finding her, on her own  _ after regenerating and while been restless _ , that should count for she to stop bossing her around time and space. But the Doctor tired of discussing one more time with her ship, it didn't end as well as she thought it would last time, so she decided to just ask her what she wanted, at what the ship showed her the strange alien signals coming from the place she was now…

“Okay, now we are speaking…” The message was unclear, it seemed that the ship was being transmitted off may have suffered some kind of damage, but the intention was still clear… A distress signal and she never turned her back at someone calling for help, that bit she knew for sure.

The Doctor smiled with excitement and with sonic on hand went across the TARDIS door, to what seemed an abandoned terrestrial building. She waved the sonic around in search of more specific information on where she was: Sheffield, England, 2018. “Always England, what would you do without me” it also pointed where the distress signal was coming from, so she followed the sonic’s directions.

***

Yaz maybe was regretting her choice of accepting that job. Not that she thought she was unqualified, but the strange blue light coming from the second floor of the building made her wish she had a companion of some sort, but it was too late to take a step back, so she entered the building with her hand reaching for her gun,  _ just in case _ she told herself…

When she was in her way of checking the first floor when she heard steps in the next room. They were fast and seemed to go away from her, so she followed. Until they stopped and Yaz ended up in front of a blond woman, kneeling on the floor, who seemed to not have heard her, she was too focused on what was on the floor in front of her, and what Yaz couldn’t see clearly, she just saw orange light radiating from her hands.

“Sheffield police! Hands up!” Yaz told the woman, poting her with the gun, she looked behind her, and when she saw Yaz the strange woman made a disappointed face, just to focus again at what she was doing. 

“Put the gun down I don’t like them.” the demand shook Yaz but without knowing why she followed it and took some steps closer to the woman, just to see what she was doing. On the floor in front of her, it seemed to be a metallic formation, almost as big as a coffin and crashed in a column, it was almost destroyed and just now Yaz realized the hole up in the sidewall of the building. 

“What…?” at first, Yaz thought it may be some kind of drone, but not even in the conspiracy theories his father loved talked of drones this big. She didn’t understand what was going on, what was that and what that woman was doing… scanning it maybe… “What is that? And who are you, madam?”

“What did you call me?” that didn’t help Yaz understanding what was going on, but at least the woman was paying her attention now.

“Madam?”

“Yes, that, why?” she stood up looking Yaz directly at the eyes and taking a step closer, which made the policewoman lose all sense of coherent talking for a moment.

“Be... Because you are a woman, right?”  _ how have you pass of pointing them with your gun to ask them about their gender identity? Focus Yaz, FO-CUS. _ Yaz told herself, but that task has come difficult in front of that stranger.

“Yeah, I suppose. It’s true I’ve been feeling different from my previous regenerations, and sure there are things I know I didn’t have before and things that I had that are not there anymore, but… What were…?” she couldn’t end the question nor could Yaz ask her what  _ regeneration _ meant because the metallic object was opening.

It had been sealed until now, but it had like an upper door that opened revealing a human-like figure, smaller than average but with legs and arms. They were wearing a metallic suit, like some kind of armor with an enormous helmet. And behind them were boxes, Yaz didn’t believe it could be possible, but she was even more confused.

The woman next to her went to point a strange thing until Yaz stopped her catching her arm.

“Okay, enough. Who are you? And what’s going on?” Yaz was looking to the other woman deadly serious what made her sight and tried to get out of Yaz's grip, but she didn’t let go.

“I’m the Doctor.” the other one said and made a pause, like expecting some reaction from Yaz, who could only think of it as some kind of prank or joke.  _ What kind of name was The Doctor, Doctor who? _

When Yaz said nothing The Doctor continued “And this is an extraterrestrial spaceship, from…” She pointed the strange thing at the thing again and with a strange sound it seemed to give her some answers “What?” The Doctor was clearly confused, maybe a little angry. And Yaz without knowing found herself letting her go of the grip.

“It cannot be, they will never do  _ that _ . They are the most stubborn warrior race in the universe why they would fly away?” She… scanned it again and started going around the room talking to herself with words wich Yaz could only understand some. She didn’t seem that she was going to run away, she just was thinking out loud, or that is what Yaz though. 

Yaz couldn’t take her eyes off her and ask again.

***

“Okay, now in a way I can understand.” The Doctor snapped back to reality when she realized the policewoman was talking to her.

“Sorry, what was your name again?” asked The Doctor and stopped walking around.

“I didn’t… Yasmine Khan, but my friends call me Yaz.”  _ I may need a friend again after all _ , the Doctor thought, realizing for the first time the person who was standing in front of her. 

“I like Yaz, I’m going to call you Yaz.” she paused for a moment, considering… _ Why I always do this _ … But The Doctor couldn’t resist showing off and even less in this kind of situation. “Okay, Yaz, this is a Sontaran’s ship, but not any kind of Sontaran’s s…”

“What’s a Sontaran?” she paused and remembered how sometimes the humans knew so little about the universe  _ and how she loved showing it to them _ .

“The Sontarans are a warrior species, alien species. Warriors, clon warriors, they don’t know another way than fighting another language than war. They hope to die on the battlefield for the glory of their empire. And that, my new friend, is what we have here.” Yaz seemed not to understand anything, so The Doctor gladly continued “They don’t send calls for help, is in their DNA to be stubborn, and THEY ALL HAVE THE SAME! So why they would send a ship to another planet, not with the intention of fighting or invading it but begging for help?” when Yaz didn’t talk The Doctor started fearing that maybe she shouldn’t have said all of that, that the policewoman may think she was just an ordinary human and jailed her for being crazy and, probably, burglary. 

_ You need to stop being teased by a pretty face. _ She heard in her mind, with a River like voice, that now was laughing at her.

“Aliens?” this believe was the only thing the Doctor could see in Yaz’s face and it made her roll her eyes… _ humans...  _ “Sorry, ma’am, but you should c…”

“Yes, extraterrestrial life forms.” She kneeled and took the Sontaran's helmet off, they were dead by now, but it shouldn’t be a problem. Sontarans burned when…

“WHAT?!” Yaz screamed and took some steps back.  _ Yeah, Sontaran's bodies burned down when they died if they were exposed to oxygen, I should have thought of that before.  _

“Ta-da! Alien, slightly burned, life, more dead, forms.” the look on Yaz face was of total disbelief and the Doctor couldn’t help but put back a smile. “Okay, one sec.”

“Wait, what?” if Yaz said something more she didn’t listen, The Doctor was in her way to the TARDIS, who wisely had put a fire extinguisher in one of her walls.

“How you know me.” she took it and returned to the Sontaran's burning body. 

When the fire had stopped, she took the boxes of the ship, that miraculously hadn’t burned and returned to the TARDIS, just to find Yaz in the inside with her eyes wide open.

“I followed you in case you were running away, and… It…” The Doctor put the boxes down and stared at Yaz, walking around the controls of the TARDIS with an incredulous smile in her lips. It made the Doctor smile too. Her first real smile since the regeneration, it felt weird… but good, also good…

_ Come on, please… Say it, say it. _ She surprised herself thinking, how she had missed this.

“It’s bigger on… The inside…”  _ and how she loved it _ .

“Yes, dimensional engineering. Sure you don’t have that on earth.” 

“Who are you?” now, Yaz was looking at her and made the Doctor’s smile get bigger.

“I’m The Doctor, from a planet called Gallifrey and this Yaz, is my TARDIS.” she made a sound welcoming the Doctor's new friend. “She says  _ hi _ .”

“She?”

“Yes,  _ she _ .” The Doctor said proudly “Time and Relative Dimension In Space… It means... life.”

“Sure it does.” And they both looked at each other with smiles as big and hearts as exited.

***

Yaz let herself go, and let everything she thought knew for sure fade away. 

In her way to the building she had get herself mentally ready for, what she thought was everything she could find, silly teenagers, homeless people or even drug dealers. But it seems that the universe has been listening to her and so, had given her something extraordinary. 

Now she and The Doctor were talking inside what she has been said to be an alien, another kind, of an alien ship.

“Maybe they didn’t want to sent it here.” Yaz said, talking to the other woman, who was randomly getting things connected to the Sontaran’s ship to hers, in a delighted surprise, so Yaz continued. “Maybe they wanted to send it to some...colony maybe, you said they were an empire? That’s why they do, at least they did on earth, they took places as their one, made them colonies. Maybe that ship is from one of them or is going to one of them, maybe that’s why it is asking for help? Because it's from them to them…”

Okay, maybe Yaz was getting more involved in this than what she should, but she couldn’t let herself stop thinking. She could not to take that thing for real when she had seen this impossible machine and this impossible woman, sure in every one of her steps in every one of her words…

She smiled and looked at Yaz in a way that made her feel more selfconcius than she had ever felt in a long time. The Doctor, when she finished with the cables, took the steps that separated them both.

“Yasmin Khan you are brilliant.” the woman in front of her jumped and made Yaz spring in surprise, but she smiled, and so was doing The Doctor, laughing actually. “Of course it could be! You...you little humans can be horrible but also incredibly brilliant!”

Yaz was completely lost when the woman went to the controls panel and started configuring something.

“What are…?” Yaz almost asked.

“Now, we’re going to go visiting the only good Sontaran I’ve ever meet.” She winked to Yaz “I punished him myself personally so he would be… Tell me Yaz, have you ever been in the nineteenth century?”.


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor was taking her around the TARDIS, which Yaz feared had infinitive halls and rooms and not even the Doctor knew all of them.
> 
> “How big is the TARDIS?”
> 
> “I dunno.” the Doctor simply answeres and even if Yaz could not see her face she could feel her smile.
> 
> “And how you know where we are going.”
> 
> “I don’t.”

Yaz used to live all her life with a great feeling of regret always present, overthinking almost every step she took or didn’t take. Saying an answer too loud in class, go to a party just because her friends thought it could be fun, not talking to that girl on New Year's Eve or stop talking to that boy she befriended in school after they changed to different centers. But sometimes that fell was completely gone, like when she entered the first time in the police academy. That precise moment when the TARDIS traveled through time and space and made all that weird sounds and with the Doctor looking at her like she didn’t want to, she felt more alive and happy than ever, and the thought of regret seemed to have been abandoned in that building in Sheffield.

All the sounds and the Doctor going around the panel control pressings and pulling labels Yaz could only wish to understand stopped suddenly and with her heart on her sleeve Yaz went running to the door, just to really see if that crazy woman had been telling the truth all along. When she opened it she didn’t see anything she hadn't seen before, or at least not in a movie. A car? pulled by horses almost roll her over, men were dressed in suits and bowties and top hats, but women on the other hand dressed in wide and long dresses that Yaz could only think as uncomfortable, but at the same time fascinating. Everything around her was new but old at the same time, until The Doctor took her arm and pulled her in again.

“What are you doing?!” She closed the door behind Yaz and looked her directly in the eyes in not angry but neither happy way.

“We...we are in the Victorian era…” was all the words Yaz could recall.

“Yeah, but you are still dressed like a 21st century cop.” and all the movies that Yaz had seen during her life, that wasn’t a short list, came to her like a wave with another wave full of questions following, but before she could even ask them the other woman took her hand again and made her follow her. “I have different clothes for that kind of occasion, so just follow me and choose whatever you want.” 

The Doctor was taking her around the TARDIS, which Yaz feared had infinitive halls and rooms and not even the Doctor knew them all.

“How big is the TARDIS?”

“I dunno.” the Doctor simply answeres and even if Yaz could not see her face she could feel her smile.

“And how you know where we are going.”

“I don’t.” and then stopped in front of a door and The Doctor turned around to face her, without letting go of the policewoman's hand. “I just let her show me around, she likes changes and I enjoy surprises. But don’t worry, she is telepathic, so she knows how to guide you without you knowing she is doing so. Isn’t she clever, my girl?”

And like she could feel The Doctor patted the door, Yaz started to find it funny how she treated the machine. “Ah, and by the way, she has probably been playing with your mind too by now.”

Yaz's face had to have changed drastically because The Doctor, alarmed, started to explain herself more.

“Oh, don’t think bad of it, she isn’t doing anything too...drastic...She just has like a field that enters your brain and helps you understand and “speak” any language in the galaxy… Like I’m not even speaking English right now, but it sounds like so.”

Yaz took a moment to assimilated that her brain was starting being modified by an alien force camp, who God knows what else could do, but somehow it didn’t look terrifying so she let herself go with what the Doctor was saying.

“Okay.”

***

The Doctor had been worried she had just freaked out Yaz, with all the mind-changing thing, but she accepted it with such calm. So she opened the door to let Yaz into one of the closers that were around the TARDIS.

“Okay, just choose something from the victorian era section and we reunite again by the panel control. Okay?” She was already going to find her closet when Yaz spoke again.

“But how…?”

“Yeah, don’t really worry, let the TARDIS do.” 

She thought it was a great advice, she had had to learn it by the bad way, and sure the TARDIS could answer to any question Yaz had wanted to ask, so she continued her way to another closet.

It was one of the oldest rooms in the TARDIS and thought all the remodelations it had stayed the same. All the historical clothes were on one side, and the clothes that made her or him be were in another. Before she chose what she would wear today she looked through her old clothes for a moment. What can she said, she was nostalgic and all her past days and lives came to her. A crazy scarf and vegetables were put on a box beside some convers, and milion bowties and fezzes were still on a table. She felt all that memories, the lost and the love and just wished this one could make her feel all the same, but in that different way humans didn’t see ordinary, but that kept the Doctor’s hearts bitting.

She thought maybe Yaz was already waiting so she went to change herself and in her way, she could see an almost forgotten leather jaked in one of the hangers and smiled for the memories. 

She didn’t choose anything out of the ordinary, some suit she had acquired in a card game she won against some aristocrats in a past regeneration, and complemented it with a bow tie, just in case Vestra didn’t recognize her.

***

Yaz waited in the control room, without knowing anything else to do than observe everything, analyzing every single laver or light that was going on and off in the central panel, asking herself what would do, what was the exact function on everything there. Because for her nothing made sense, what would be the mission of a vintage telephone for time and space travel?

But the steps she heard from one of the corridors made her turn around to ask something to The Doctor.

“What…?” the question was never finished because Yaz had already forgotten it. 

The Doctor was wearing a suit if that was an appropriate name for something that can feet so well to someone. Because without the jacket on and just the vest and a shirt going outside the pants make Yaz believe The Doctor was out of one of those steampunk novels she liked to read and make her feel like if the simple green dress she was on wasn’t good enough.

“Why are you looking at me like that? I look that bad? I mean I’ve never been in a…” The Doctor started rambling.

“No, no, you look great.”  _ Beautiful, perfect _ indeed. But Yaz couldn't bring herself to say it out loud, so she continued with the best she had “But that bowtie…” faking a disgusted face she joked.

“What?!” and the Doctor seemed to follow her with a laugh “Bowties are cool and always will be!” maybe she was serious in her argument but the smile in The Doctor’s face made Yaz's heart skip a bit or two.

“Yes, yes of course..” and with irony the conversation seemed to come to an end. “Okay, but where and when are we exactly going?”

And Yaz could see how The Doctor approached the control panel and pressed some buttons and pulled some lavers before answering her.

“London, 1843.” And the Doctor reached the door and opened it for her. “After you.” She said reaching Yaz's hand and leading her to a dark alley, she was facing the wall of some kind of building.

“It doesn't look it to me…” said Yaz while looking back to her companion.

“Look at your right.” And she turned and saw, this time, a bit of a bigger street, full of people and horses. It was out of a period movie.

It was real and Yaz could not believe it.


End file.
